Sunset
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Yugi Moto is looking for an everlasting love. His idea? Move to Forks to find his very own Vampire. Y/YY, Some J/S. Rated T for now.
1. Sunset

Summary: Yugi Moto is looking for an everlasting love. His idea? Move to Forks to find his very own Vampire.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Lemons.

**~*Sunset*~**

**Prologue**

"Jou, I have something to tell you." Yugi Moto, eighteen and fresh out of high school sat across from his childhood friend Katsuya Jonouchi. He had asked Jou to meet him in Burger World, their favorite restaurant. Yugi looked around and began to feel sad; the place hadn't changed since it was opened.

"What's wrong?" Jonouchi looked around, following Yugi's eyes wondering what was making Yugi so sad.

"You know how we are all supposed to finish high school then become a member of society? And how we are supposed to do something with our lives?" Jou nodded at each question. "Well most of us cant's decide and that's me."

"Yug' where are ya going wid dis?" Jonouchi scratched his head because even he had a plan for his life; somehow he had managed to get a job in a car shop. Just when Jou was running out of hope that he would ever find his calling, he was assigned to auto shop senior year and excelled.

"Twilight, my Bible, has given me an idea." Jounochi stared at his friend. There was never a conversation where the book wasn't brought up. "Don't roll your eyes. It's important that you listen to me."

"what is it?" Jonouchi bit the inside of his cheek.

"I am moving."

"What?"

"Here me out. I've spent most of my life here in Domino and I have been waiting for the one who will love me. Love me forever. Someone to give my soul to."

"Yugi" Jou only used his full name when he was being seriously, which wasn't that often. "Ya can't force love. It will come, ya don't havta leave. What will I do wid out ya?

"You will be fine. Fixing cars will be great for you. You don't need me anymore. Now this time I need you. I'm pulling the friend card here. I need your support."

"What happened to you going to college?"

"I will be doing that, just not here." Yugi smiled and frowned sympathetically at his friend. "Please, I need your support. You are my best friend."

"That's a cheap tactic."

"I know."

"How can you leave Domino, it's all you know?"

"It's time to know some place else. Do you support me?"

"You know I do. But… where are you moving to?"

"Ah. Phase one of my plan. I am moving to Forks."

"Forks? From that retarded book? You can't be serious?"

"I am. My mind is made up; I am going to Forks to find a Vampire to love me forever."


	2. the Wettest and the Coldest Place in the

**Sunset**

***1* the Wettest and the Coldest Place in the Continental U.S. *1***

The bus ride from the airport to the college was an exciting one for Yugi; it gave him a chance to see most of his beloved town. He was fortunate that the bus to the college hadn't left before he landed. His flights were almost at a two hour delay due to unexpected weather. After a horrifying flight of nonstop turbulence, Yugi was so glad to be on the ground that he would have walked to the school anyway.

The trip to the school gave Yugi a lot of time to think of his master plan, or stupid plan, according to Jou and the rest of his friends. He ran a hand through his unruly mop and pouted for a second. Why couldn't they see that this was something he had to do? They could try and tell him that vampires weren't real but he knew otherwise.

Yugi looked down at his wrist and moved his watch. He began to rub at the star shaped birthmark hidden there. It was a story his grandfather passed down to him. The mark skipped generations and this time the mark fell on him. It was his legacy to carry on whatever the mark meant. He wasn't sure how it tied to vampires but he was willing to believe that if his bloodline were magic then there must be other forms of magic out there. Other forms of Supernatural stuff. Yes. He made the right choice in moving to Forks.

Yugi was interrupted from his thoughts as a bag was haphazardly tossed onto him. "Oh, man. I thought that was empty space. I mean because that's what should be there, empty space. That's my seat."

"I'm sorry?" Yugi sat up. "This was the only one open. And I didn't think this bus made stops so I thought I would be…"

"You thought wrong, shrimp. My father owns most of Forks. And this bus takes me to school whenever I feel like going. So get out of my seat!"

"Well there aren't any more seats where am I supposed to sit?" Yugi asked over the bag. It seemed to be filled with every rancid thing known to man from what Yugi could smell wafting from the partially open zipper.

"That's not my problem." The man then grabbed Yugi up by his hair and tossed him into the floor. Yugi sighed in relief upon missing the sticky substance he had notice on the floor earlier. He pushed himself up but groaned when he felt a heel on his back. "I guess you will be my special project this year. Newbie…" he paused then laughed. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" From the sight of his pens and pencils rolling around next to him, Yugi could tell that the bully had dumped out the contents of his bag. "Hey everyone, the new kid has the forbidden book."

The bus broke out in a round of laughter; thank god Yugi's face was planted to the ground, so that the people wouldn't see his embarrassment. "Looks like we have a Twi-tard on our hands. Now tell me" The bus was silent. "you didn't come all the way out here looking for vampires or werewolves." The bully ground his heel into Yugi's back making him cry out in pain. "Well?"

"I… I…"

"You, You What? You did, didn't you?" the bully lifted his foot up and dusted Yugi's things off his seat. "Look here, I want you to see this so you get the point." The bully held up Yugi's warn copy of _Twilight_ and flicked his lighter open then set the book on fire. Yugi screamed as if his arm were the item being set on fire instead. "Give up on this stupid book! I am tired of people like you looking for fictional creatures!" Just as the flames reached the tips of his fingers he pulled open the window and tossed the book into a lake.

Yugi waited a few moments for the commotion to die down before gathering his things and shoving them into his bag. His heart was broken and he wanted to cry but he didn't. He couldn't.

"Hey." Someone finally whispered to him, Yugi looked up at the owner of the voice; he had unusually white hair but the kindest eyes he'd ever seen. "Don't worry about him. People in Forks don't really mind _Twilight_ readers. I mean that book did a lot of good for our little town." He held out a hand and moved over in his seat some. "You can sit with me. God knows what's on that floor."

"Thank You." Yugi took the hand and peeled himself from the ground and sat on the tiny edge of the offered seat.

"I'm Ryou, by the way." He smiled. "It's my first year going to Forks University."

"Oh, mine too. I'm Yugi. You're from Japan too, right?"

"Yes." Ryou smiled brightly. "But my parents moved me to the states when I was very young. So I don't speak it much. But it's totally cool that you moved here on your own to a foreign country to go to school. At least Forks University is a very good school. So at least your parents can ignore the real reason you are here."

"Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't have minded either way." Yugi looked down at his hands sadly. "They died when I was very young, my grandfather was taking care of me for a while but he likes to use is retirement to travel so I decided to let him have the rest he deserves."

"I'm sorry about your mom and dad. That's cool about your grandpa though." Ryou paused a moment and opened his bag. "I wanna give you something." Yugi watched as Ryou peeled his bag open revealing his copy of _Twilight_.

"Doesn't this make you a traitor?" Yugi teased.

"Nope. Here." Ryou handed it to him.

"I can't take this. It's yours."

"Nah, I have four more at home. Including a copy signed by the Author herself."

"Sweet." Yugi clasped the book to his chest. Life was good again. Yugi glanced at the bully; he was leaning against his seat listening to his iPod. "So what's his deal?"

"His name is Duke. He moved here from California. He loves to play the dice. They say he killed his parents one night. He lives on his own in a house in the forest. The city gave it to him so he would be out of everyone's way. At least that's the story."

"Oh." Was all Yugi could say. He studied Duke carefully. His black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He had a few earrings, on one side hung a small die. He didn't look like a bully. No, he sort of looked like a greaser. Yugi smiled picturing Duke dancing around in a musical. "That can't be true or else they would have locked him up."

"Sure, but it's just best to stay away from him." Ryou added. "We're here." He said suddenly and Yugi sat up and glanced at the building.

Forks University was founded in the late nineteen-hundreds. The building before them was constructed at least a hundred years before that. Yugi marveled at the old structure. Dark, hardy bricks enhoused every dorm and class room. "I bet it's never been renovated."

"Nope. Well the inside has. New technology, you know." Ryou smiled. "This is gonna be great."

The bus stopped in front of the school and once everyone was out the dean walked out to them. He stood tall and looked very wise, his eyes told Yugi that much.

"Welcome First Year students, and welcome back to some of you." Yugi stood next to Ryou trying to avoid having the copy of _Twilight_ taken from him. "I am Shadi, the dean here at Forks Academy. You will find a board behind me and that will tell you what building you will be staying in. Go to the front desk and they will give you a room key. In your Dorms are books with your schedules in them." He looked at Yugi for a long second and then swept his eyes over the group. "I hope that you will enjoy your stay here." With that he turned on his heel and headed into the double doors behind him.

Yugi followed as the others went into the school and waited in line to find his building. Yugi was happy to find that Duke would be in B building whereas he would be in D Building. "Yes D Building!" Ryou said and Yugi perked up. "Hey, let's go see if we are sharing a dorm."

"That would be awesome." Yugi said and headed across the quad to D Building. Every building was the same, long and five stories tall. Ryou and Yugi entered the building and were greeted by a friendly woman at the front desk. "Hello dear. My, you are a cute one." She resisted the urge to pinch his cheek from what Yugi could tell. "Name Please."

"Um, Yugi Moto."

"Yeah, and I'm Ryou Bakura." Ryou leaned over the desk. "Are we in the same room?"

"Ryou Bakura and Yugi Moto." She looked up. "No, I'm sorry dears. You are on the same floor though." She said and turned around before returning to face them with keys. "505 for Mr. Moto and 512 for Mr. Bakura." She said.

Ryou and I headed up to the Fifth floor and separated. Ryou wasn't Yugi's roommate and that sucked but at least Duke couldn't be his roommate either. Yugi stopped at his door and took a breath before opening the door.

"Hey, man." Yugi dropped his things, his mouth falling to the floor. "Turns out dey have a pretty good Auto program here." Yugi smiled slowly and ran and jumped into his best friend's arms. Jonouchi wrapped his arms around his friend and let go after a few minutes.

"What are you doing here, Jonouchi? I thought you said this idea was stupid."

"It is but I couldn't let my little buddy do dis alone. An' I was t'inking, Anzu and Honda are already gone… I was da only one left in Domino. So I t'aught I'd come here and be a mechanic."

"Shit, this is great! I wasn't having the greatest of first days."

"But ya just got here." He looked at Yugi from the corner of his eyes.

"Eh, it started on the bus. Well, until I met Ryou."

"Sounds good. Hey bring your t'ings inside and we can catch up." Jonouchi smiled brightly and Yugi did as he was told.

After catching up, Yugi took a look at his class schedule. "It's almost like high school, math, English…" Yugi yawned. "How are you gonna handle it?"

"I'll get t'rough. So, the bully from the bus, what was his name?" Jou cracked his knuckles.

"No, Jou, don't start off like this. You don't need to protect me. He didn't really hurt me. Just my pride is all."

"Still."

"Don't worry about it." Yugi paused. "Tell ya what, if he bothers me again I will come straight to you."

"Deal."

Yugi's first day in Forks wasn't exactly what he had expected but he wouldn't give up on his goal. Luckily Jonouchi had decided to join him. Yugi felt bad about leaving him all alone. Yugi fell back onto his bed and looked over at his sleeping friend. "Good night Jonouchi." Yugi rolled over and fell asleep. He was certain that Forks, Washington wouldn't disappoint him.


	3. Do I Dazzle You?

**Sunset**

***2* Do I Dazzle You? *2***

* * *

The rain fell hard against the window creating little rivers on the glass. Yugi's eyes popped open suddenly at the sound. He could listen to the music of water for hours. Yugi sat up quickly and tossed the covers off, the sky was blushing a soft violet as the sun threatened to rise. Yugi placed his hands on the cold pane and let out a breath of excitement. He drew a heart in the fog that his breath left on the glass.

Yugi tore his gaze from the scenery and whipped his head around to his roommate's bed. The sheets were tossed about and the pillow was askew but there was no sign of Jou. Yugi looked at the clock above the door, 7:30. It was unusual for Jou to be up and ready for class so early. Yugi smiled and quickly got ready for his first day.

Yugi was dressed and showered in record time. He rubbed a towel through his hair and brushed it into place. He fixed his bed and grabbed his school bag and was out the door where he stumbled into Ryou just as he was about to knock. "Oh, sorry." Yugi said as Ryou rubbed his arm.

"Morning." Ryou said in a grumpy voice. He stopped rubbing his arm and let out a long sigh. "Seems my day is gonna be like my night." He murmured softly to himself.

"You look like hell." Yugi pointed out Ryou's ragged appearance. His shirt was wrinkled and his tie hung loosely around his neck.

"That's because I slept like hell!" Ryou snapped. He then took a moment and tried to tighten his tie. "I'm sorry." He said as he regained his composure. "My roommate was on his phone all night with someone."

"I'm sorry." Yugi said. "But hey, it's our first day of classes so let's just enjoy it."

"Right. Well actually there is a new student orientation today. Is your friend coming?"

"Actually he was already up." Yugi scratched his head. "It's not like him. Usually he sleeps in." Yugi shrugged. "Let's just go. I'm sure he'll tell me about it when I see him."

The two wandered over to the auditorium and were taken aback. On the right side of the auditorium were students from an entirely different school. At least that's what Yugi could make out from the difference in uniforms. Yugi and Ryou walked to the left side where the rest of their school sat. "Who are they?"

"They are from the rival school. They wanted to save money by letting us share our new student orientations." Ryou explained. "It's a very private school so I don't understand why they want to save money."

"That's true, but this is also a means to promote unity between the two schools." Said a smooth voice from behind them. They turned and Yugi's heart skipped. "Hi, my name is Yami, I am a second year." He bowed lightly and grabbed Yugi's hand kissing the back of it. "Pleasure to meet you."

"N-nnn." Yugi stared. His violet eyes taking in the sight before him. Strength hidden beneath softness. Yami released Yugi's hand and flashed a small smirk before turning to Ryou with a questioning gaze.

"Uh, what my friend here is trying to say is: his name is Yugi and mine is Ryou. So you are from our rival school?"

"You could say that, however as I was trying to explain. We do new student orientation together to prevent anymore school rivalries. See these two schools have a long history of bad… relationships."

"Oh I see. Well I guess we are off to a good start. But you are a second year?"

"Yes, well it's optional to be at these things for second through fourth years. I like to see what sort of people will be attending. Helps me keep track of people." He glanced over the top of them for a moment.

"Well we are going to find our seats." Ryou said, sensing it was time to let the handsome Second year go. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too." Yami smiled then turned his gaze to Yugi. "Nice meeting you too." He smirked and walked to the right side.

"Nice going, Yugi." Ryou teased.

"Who. Was. That. God?"

"God? Oh, I see." Ryou blushed, seemed he and Yugi had more in common than just loving Twilight. "That was Yami. I've heard stories about him."

"Like what?"

"Just that he's good at everything he does, he's a descendant of the man who founded their school. He's rich, funny, has many friends, and knows like every celebrity. There's more but I'm sure those are made up."

"All that other stuff sounds made up." Yugi's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Yugi! Up here!" Yugi and Ryou glanced up at the seats to find that Jou had saved them a couple. He was talking to a teacher, or yelling? Yugi couldn't really tell but shrugged it off when the teacher continued his way up the bleachers. Yugi and Ryou climbed up to meet him

"Why are you here so early? I mean I was half expecting you to be sleeping still." Yugi said as he took a seat next to Jou.

"Yeah, well I had something check on." Yugi noticed Jou's eyes were fogged with despair "You'll see when we get to our third class."

"Intro. to business?"

"Yeah." Jou shrugged and changed the subject. "Hey, I saw you talkin' to dat guy. Saw you blushing like crazy from here. He's probably not a vampire, you know?" Jou teased.

"Shut up. I can still look."

"Vampire?" Ryou laughed slightly. "Though the people at that school are exceptional at everything. They are just pushed to do their best. Rich parents expect nothing less."

"That's true." Yugi said and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh, it's starting." Yugi turned to the front.

"Welcome all first years." A voice over the loud speaker quieted the auditorium. "If you don't already know, my name is Shadi I am your headmaster. As you can see there are students from another school here. They are from our rival…excuse me, sister school." The crowd suddenly burst into a fit of boos and hisses. "That is enough!" they were quiet again. "Yes, we have finally made the merger with the Emerald Arcane Tut University. We are no longer rivals starting this year. Pranks will not be tolerated and will result in immediate expulsion from school."

"Furthermore…" Shadi trailed off as Yugi scanned the auditorium, he spotted Yami kneeling beside a student who looked very similar to Ryou. Now that he thought about it Yami looked a lot like he himself did. Yugi shook his head and focused on Yami's furrowed brow, something was up, Yugi felt unsafe. The "exceptional" Ryou only nodded as Yami whispered things to him. "…and if you take anything from this orientation, that should be it." Yugi jumped and looked back at Shadi. What did he say?

"What'd I miss?"

"Just that we should all remember that "Unity will keep us strong"." Ryou said.

"Weird. Teachers are always trying to get us to get along. It's bull" Jou said. "Let's just get to class now."

"You are really serious about school aren't you?"

"Well I just t'ink it's time for me to grow up. If it wasn't for you I would still be on da streets in a gang somewhere."

"You saved me too, you know." Yugi smiled.

"They exited the auditorium and headed to their first classes and pretty soon it was time for Intro. to Business. Yugi was looking forward to seeing the teacher Jou was talking about during orientation. Yugi took his seat and glanced around the room.

"He's coming" Jou said from his seat to the left of Yugi.

"Get out your books. We don't have time to play around." Yugi stopped and gazed at the teacher, familiar blue eyes.

"Kaiba?" Yugi's eye's opened wide. What was he doing way out here?

"That is Mr. Kaiba to you."

"What's going on?" Yugi looked at Jou.

"See. And I t'ought I was free. He's gonna fail me." Jou said sadly.

"I won't if you try as hard as I know you can." Seto trailed off and quickly cleared his throat. "Okay, my name is Seto Kaiba. No doubt you've heard of me. I am not here to baby sit you. I expect your work to be turned in on time. I don't have time for failures." He looked at Jou. "And I don't want to hear any nonsense talk of vampires or werewolves."

"But this is forks." One unfortunate student whispered.

"I don't give a shit." Seto snapped. "Now get out your books." With that he began to teach the class. Yugi placed his forehead against his cool desk and groaned. Forks University would certainly be an experience.

* * *

"I understand that they are all here but we just aren't ready for a change this big."

"Be calm Isis." Shadi said soothingly. They were currently in his office, dark wood furniture took up most of the space, the room was large and gothic, to the student's it felt like a horror movie, but to Shadi it felt like home. "We can't decide what is right and what is wrong, that is for the gods to decide."

"Yes, but this union is a new thing. The students could get hurt."

"I am fully aware of that, which is why I have filled the school with people who can help us." Shadi said.

"Yes, I noticed Seto Kaiba in the stands today." She said bitterly.

"Please don't worry. I am sure you will have a vision if something bad is on the way."

"Yes and you will be the first to know." Isis said. "But for now all I can see is darkness. I feel like I am losing my power."

"Then this will humble you, maybe you take your gift for granted." Shadi said, though he knew it wasn't true. Isis couldn't control her visions or choose the ones she wanted to see. When something is a part of you it must be nerve-wracking when it is taken from you.

"Of course." She grimaced. "I supposed it is time to involve my brother in this. Though his other hasn't yet made an appearance."

"No, we will need him around, I am sure his other will be here in a few days."

"Well I guess we have to use what we have and hope that the gods have mercy on us, this time around."

"We can only hope." Shadi said.


	4. Clearly, Today Was Going to Be Nightmari

**Sunset**

***3* Clearly, Today Was Going to Be Nightmarish *3***

"Jounouchi, Katsuya." Seto circled his desk like a vulture ready to pick at his carcass. "Who would have thought you'd make it into College, let alone finish High School." Seto stood before the blonde's desk and glowered down at him. "Not to mention even having the audacity to join a business class."

"Leave him alone Kaiba." Yugi said. "Jou worked hard to finish school; he's going to be a mechanic. He needs this class so he can run his own business." Seto's eyes never left Jounouchi as he listened to Yugi.

"I see." Seto pulled away from the desk, noticing for the first time that he had a room filled with students. "Well I hope you are all aware that this class is not going to be an "easy A" unlike most business classes. You are going to learn business skills," he turned to and walked to the front of the class and turned back to face everyone, "From a real business man." He smirked.

"Don't you make toys?"

"Yeah and theme parks?"

"You're like Walt Disney."

Jou and Yugi both gulped when a familiar cross shaped vein appeared on Seto's forehead. Seto turned his gaze to the three unlucky students. Seto paused a moment, took a breath and spoke, "It does not matter what you sell or create in your business. Business is Business and if you don't know what you are doing you will be crushed under the competition." He said.

Jou looked at Yugi at the same time Yugi looked at him, why hadn't Seto let those students have it? Jou shrugged. "Find something interesting, Jounouchi?" Seto slammed his hands on Jou's desk. Jou jumped, whoa! When did he get there? "Your eyes should be on me."

"Can I request a transfer?" Jou said finally.

"No." Seto said and went back to his lecture. Jou fought hard to listen to Seto but found it hard not to picture the rich CEO slash professor dying in horrible ways. Why did someone up there seem to want to make his life a living hell? The class went on for an hour and twenty minutes and Jou felt every second of it being sucked from his life.

"I expect those spreadsheets to be done by tomorrow." Seto said finally. "You are dismissed."

"Finally." Jou said and grabbed up his books.

"Oh, I know." Yugi said.

"Jounouchi, I need to speak with you for a moment." Seto said as everyone else exited the room. Jou looked over at Yugi for help. "I am not going to hurt you."

"Ya, neva know." Jou said.

"You'll be okay Jou, he can't hurt you 'cause he's a teacher. I'll see you later." Yugi said and scampered out of the class; happy that he wasn't going to be Seto's victim.

Yugi looked at his schedule and smiled because it was time for lunch. He followed the other students to the lunch room and found a table near the door so he could catch Jou whenever he showed up.

"I'm trying to remember the last time I saw you and you weren't in my seat, shrimp." Yugi turned his gaze upward and swallowed hard. "You are just itching to fight me, aren't you?"

"N-No. I was just… I didn't know this was your seat."

"And yet you are still sitting here." Otogi said and stepped up to Yugi causing Yugi to lean back. "You have three seconds to move." Otogi started counting slowly and Yugi wasted no time in getting the hell out of there.

Yugi sighed in relief when he looked behind him and found that Otogi wasn't following him. His eyes drew up from the crowd of people all around him and did a double take at seeing a familiar student cross his line of sight.

"Yugi" Ryou called from somewhere behind him and Yugi turned around, "over here." Ryou waved and Yugi walked over to him.

"Hey."

"What were you staring at?"

"I was… I thought I saw…" Yugi blushed.

"Yami?"

"Yeah."

"You did. He comes here every Monday to talk with the director. See Yami's head of the council of his school and once a week they all get together to discuss school things."

"Sounds boring."

"Well there are a lot of people trying to join student council just so they can see what goes on in that office."

"So people are really serious about this school, aren't they?"

"Yeah, since it was founded people in the school have always been very close-knit. I mean this whole sister school thing is very new and a lot of people in Forks were against it."

"How do you know so much?"

Ryou raised his hand, "I am trying to get into student council."

"Oh, Ryou. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that you were boring or anything." Yugi tried to defend his earlier statement.

"No, it's cool. I get it, councils aren't for everyone. It's just that my dad and mom were in this student council and they are pushing me to get into it. Oh that sounds bad. They may want me to but I want to too." Ryou said.

"Well, good luck." Yugi said.

"Yeah, well I'll need it. The test to get in is very hard."

"Test? To join a school club?"

"Like I said they are very serious." Ryou said then paused a moment, "Where's your friend?"

"I don't know, Mr. Kaiba (it was weird to call him that) wanted to see him after class about something. I just hope it wasn't to start a fight."

"Why fight?"

"They have a bad history. See it all started when Kaiba came into the game shop my grandpa owns and tried to get a rare card from my grandpa and well Jou was a fan of the same game that Kaiba wanted the card for. He asked if Kaiba wanted to play with him sometime and Kaiba insulted him. They have fought ever since."

"That's stupid." Ryou said.

"Yeah well now we are here and I just hope the world doesn't implode." Yugi said.

"By the way, would this card game that you were talking about be Duel Monsters?"

"Yes." Yugi smiled. "How did you know?"

"I used to play it but it didn't really catch on here."

"I'll play with you sometime." Yugi smiled. "I brought my deck as a reminder of home."

"Awesome."

"What's awesome?" Yugi and Ryou looked up from their seats and were greeted by the warm yet creepy smile of another student.

"Hey… Marik." Ryou sighed. "Yugi this is my roommate."

"Aw, are you still mad about me being on the phone, Rie-you?" Marik said and sat down next to a now very uncomfortable Ryou.

"It's Ryou. You pronounce the R with a bit of a D sound but it's very subtle." Ryou sighed.

"Yeah, I can't do that, Rei-you." Marik said again.

"Whatever."

"Are you from Egypt?" Yugi blurted out suddenly.

"Huh? Yeah, what's it to you? I'm not a terrorist if that's what you think." Marik puffed up his chest ready to defend his heritage.

"Oh! No, that's not what I meant. I was… I'm just fascinated by Egyptian culture. I was…" Yugi blushed. "Sorry I think it's cool."

"Oh. Well it's alright." Marik grabbed a soggy fry from Ryou's plate.

"You are so contradictory, Marik." Ryou said and moved his tray away from the greedy Egyptian's hands.

"Contra…what?"

"When you thought Yugi was attacking your culture you got all defensive but then he says something nice about it and you don't care."

"What's your point?"

"Nothing." Ryou sighed.

"Anyway, what's awesome?"

"Well Ryou and I play Duel Monsters."

"Hey! So do I." Marik smiled. "You know that game originated in Egypt."

"I know." Yugi smiled and the two drifted off into their own conversation about Egypt. Ryou found it hard to sit still and he glanced around the Lunch room; He had a feeling someone was staring at him.

* * *

"I am not going to come here every Saturday so you can teach me to fight. I know how to fight!"

"And yet I used to beat you all the time." Seto said. "You have no choice if you want to pass my class."

"You can't do that!"

"I have money and power I can do whatever I want. Only question is how bad do you want this mechanic dream of yours to come true?"

"You are a bastard!" Jou shouted. "Why is this so important to you? And it's just out of character for you."

"Rest assured I am not doing this to be nice. This is something I have to do and something you have to do as well. You should have stayed in Japan."

"Fuck you."

"I will pass on that offer, thank you."

"Fine, I'll do it but I'm not doing it for you I am doing it for my dream."

"Good. And as for the questions you'll get just tell your friends that you are worried about failing this class and begged me to give you extra lessons. It will be less embarrassing that way."

"Less embarrassing for you, maybe." Jou spat.

"Exactly what makes you think I care about your feelings in all of this? Now get out of here." Seto stood up and slammed his book shut effectively ending the conversation.

Jou held out a fist in Seto direction and clenched his jaw as he watched Seto leave the room. "Baka!" Jou plopped down in his seat and let out a long breath. He would have to tell Tristan about his self control in the situation.

Though, Jou thought, he wasn't as angry as he should be. Seto was being odd and Jou sort of wanted to know why. His need to know outweighed his need to punch the CEO slash professor in the face.

Jou took a breath and headed toward the lunch room but, just his luck, the bell rang ending lunch and he glared. No one, No one made him miss a meal, Seto would pay. Jou headed toward his next class.


	5. I Think I Forgot to Breathe

**Sunset**

***4*I Think I Forgot to Breathe*4***

"We missed you at Lunch today" Yugi said as he sat on his bed organizing his deck. "You never miss a meal, what happened to you? Seto didn't keep you that long, did he?" Yugi looked up after getting no response from his normally vocal friend. He saw Jou with his back toward him looking out the window. "Jouno?"

"Huh?" he finally looked over his shoulder at his friend. "I was just thinkin'."

"Yeah, the view has made me do that a few times. So, what did Seto want with you?"

"He wanted…" Jou smirked. "He wanted to beg me to be good in his class so he could get a good evaluation since it's his first year here."

Yugi held back his amusement, "that's… not like him at all."

"Yeah, well that's what he wanted."

"I'm sure he didn't have to embarrass himself like that, see I think you want to do well in class anyway so you will behave anyway."

"So long as he don't start nothin'" Jou stopped. "So what did I miss anyway, and don't tell me about the food, I am still hungry." He said in his despair.

"Well I had lunch with Ryou and met his roommate…he's a little on the crazy side. He might even be the crazy kid who snaps one day." Yugi smiled and thoughtfully omitted the part about meeting Otogi.

"Well it's always best to be friends with the crazy kid, then he won't shoot you when it comes time." Jou said.

"How do you know I won't just shoot everybody cuz I don't care?" Yugi and Jou both turned to the door to see Marik and Ryou standing there. "Or how about I just take back the tickets I got to the best club in the city?"

"Club?" Jou said.

"It's only the hottest club around only a select few people get to go and I was invited. I could get us all in."

"You don't mean…" Ryou trailed off, his eyes shining brightly.

"That's right, people. Club Sparkle." Marik held up his silvery ticket.

"Sparkle?" Yugi asked.

"Has to do with some book. They are actually making fun of the fact that vampire's sparkle but it doesn't matter what it's called it's awesome."

"I'm in!" Ryou jumped like a school girl whose crush had just asked her to the prom. "Come on Yugi, this place is supposed to be the best. You have to come."

"Sure. When do we go?" Yugi said.

"As soon as you are dressed, man." Marik said. "P.S. if I did shoot up the school you guys would be first because I wouldn't want my friends to be sad after I killed myself." He said and pulled Ryou back to their room with him. "We'll be waiting for you!" he called.

Yugi looked at Jou. "Eheh." Yugi rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"He is a crazy mother fucker…" Jou said.

"Yeah… let's just get dressed. It might take the stress away and maybe you'll find a hot guy too." Jou could never pass up the chance to hit on someone hot.

"Nah, I'll pass. I have something to do later." He said.

"Oh, really?" Yugi stood up and placed a hand on his friend's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I just don't feel like going to a club right now." He said and pulled his head away from Yugi's cool hand. "Have fun but be careful. Someone might try to drug you." He said and started spouting off more parental advisories as Yugi got dressed.

"Don't worry about me. I am with Ryou and Marik." Yugi paused. "Worry a little." He winked and headed out the door to Ryou's and Marik's room.

Jou glared at nothing and grabbed his book before heading out as well. Tonight was his first "lesson" with money bags.

* * *

The club wasn't anything extraordinary on the outside but Yugi couldn't wait to see the inside. Marik lead them up to the bouncer and showed him the silver invite. The bouncer laughed. "What?" Marik asked.

"You are in the gold line. You have a silver invite. The silver line is back around the corner at the other entrance."

"What's the difference it's all the same building?"

"True but you guys have a different stamp, there are V.I.P rooms and we have to make sure a silver doesn't get in."

"That's discrimination."

"That's society now move on to the silver door." He said and then ignored them as he looked toward the other guests.

Marik lead the others to the silver door, his excitement effectively killed. "Hey, we still get to get in. I mean we can't let a little thing like V.I.P rooms get us down." Yugi smiled. "Let's just dance and have fun."

"That's the spirit Yugi." Ryou chirped.

"Yeah, well after we get in I am going to try to get into a Gold room." He vowed and they waited in line to be let in.

When they finally got there the new bouncer waved them in and they were greeted by loud music and people dancing. And contrary to the name, nothing in the vast space sparkled. "Alright, let's dance." Ryou giggled and pulled Marik and Yugi into the crowd.

They danced in a group to a couple of songs until Ryou was approached by a hot guy. But Yugi was sure he had seen him before, of course, he thought. "I saw you talking to Yami during orientation."

The Ryou's double looked at Yugi and smirked wickedly causing Yugi's heart to jump. "My name is Akefia." He said in a rich dark voice. He turned to Ryou again and took his hand. "I've never seen you here before."

"O-Oh well I… actually…" Ryou blushed; never had a man paid that much attention to him; and Akefia was definitely paying attention to him by the way his eyes scanned every part of his body. "Marik got us in."

"Yeah, but only as a silver." He pouted. "How do you get into a V.I.P room without a gold ticket?"

"A Gold could get you in but I wouldn't think you would want to go there. You couldn't handle it." He said without taking his eyes off of Ryou.

"Are there drugs in there or something? Because one time I tried PCP." Marik said. Yugi looked at him; that explained a lot.

"Not the drugs you are thinking of." He said simply. "So dance with me." Akefia said and pulled Ryou away from Yugi and Marik without waiting for a response from Ryou.

"Gotta find a Gold to get me in." Marik said and stalked off leaving Yugi alone.

Yugi let out a long sigh and decided to go to the bar for a coke or perhaps a beer; which he would need if he kept hanging around with Marik.

"Hey, cutie." A guy strolled up to Yugi and ground into his ass to the rhythm of the music. Yugi looked back and shoved him off. "What's wrong cutie? Didn't you come here to dance?"

"That was not dancing." He said simply. "I'm thirsty now so just go away."

"I'm thirsty too." He said and grabbed Yugi's hair before yanking his head back exposing his neck. "You should be careful. I'm not the only one who's thirsty." He whispered and left a small kiss on Yugi's neck.

"What are you doing, Rex?" Yugi's eyes lit up and suddenly Rex, as he was called, let him go. "Stop picking on Yugi or you'll have me to deal with." Rex grumbled and wandered off. "Are you alright? He can be a bit invasive when he's thirsty." Yugi looked at Yami with wide eyes, "Oh, by thirsty I mean they cut him off at the bar an hour ago." He smiled.

"Yami, right?" Yugi smiled.

"Oh, you remember me." He said, as if Yugi could forget.

"Thank you for getting him off me." Yugi said.

"Your coke." The bartender said and Yugi took the glass bottle from the man and blushed at Yami, hoping Yami wouldn't think he was lame for drinking a simple soda.

"Good choice. I prefer other drinks to beer as well." He said. "What brings you here? I was sure you needed an invite to this place." He said and searched the room suspiciously.

"Oh, my friend Marik got invited and brought my friend and I. Was he not supposed to do that?" Yugi said. "Should I leave?"

"No. Just enjoy your stay." Yami glared at something across the room but Yugi failed to notice. "In fact, now that you are here how about a dance?"

"I'm not that good." He said.

"Nonsense, I saw you from across the room." Yami said and held out his hand. "Besides I am so good that you can't mess up." He winked and Yugi took his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Yami carefully pulled Yugi against his flawless body and suddenly a new song came on, fast but slow enough for their body's to remain in contact the whole time. Yugi looked up at Yami and noticed his eyes were closed. Yami was feeling every bit of this moment and Yugi felt privileged to be a part of it. Suddenly his body was moving according to Yami's actions and they both danced perfectly.

A crowd of people gathered around them and watched the intimate dance all the while wishing Yami were dancing with them instead. Yugi's eyes slid closed and he was floating over the ground as Yami made him fly in perfect sync with the music. It was then that he took in Yami's scent, dangerous, spicy, and very arousing. Yugi took a deep breath and made the slightest of moans but before he could do something he might regret the song ended and Yami pulled away holding Yugi's hand as he bowed down to the boy. "Thank you for the dance." He smiled and stood up again before he vanished into the crowd.

Yugi looked around; people were dancing again as if nothing had happened. Maybe the dance he had just shared with Yami wasn't real. Impossible. Yugi could still feel his hard chest against his and smell his scent in the air.

"Yugi, I had no idea you could dance like that." Ryou said as he walked up to Yugi, Akefia nowhere to be seen. "We have to start heading back or we'll miss curfew."

"O… yeah." Yugi said, he had read the strict curfew hours of the school and didn't want to get in trouble. "Where is Marik?"

"I don't know, you don't suppose he got into a V.I.P. room, do you?" Ryou asked.

"He's crazy; I bet he found a way in. Let's just go ask." Yugi said and wandered up to one of the guards protecting the V.I.P. area. Before he could ask the question he spotted Marik behind the guard walking toward them with glazed eyes and wobbly legs. There were drugs back there. Dammit. "Marik we have to go." Yugi said and grabbed Marik's wrist when he was within grabbing distance.

Back in Ryou's and Marik's room Yugi sat on Ryou's bed. "Marik, what happened to you back there? You shouldn't get involved with drugs."

"Drugs?" Marik laughed. "There are no drugs back there. Well not the kind you are thinking of."

"What then?" Yugi pressed.

"Can't tell you." Marik said. "You will see once you are invited." He said.

"How did you even get back there?" Ryou asked. "Those bouncers weren't playing around. There is no way you could have snuck past them."

"I was invited by a guy."

"A guy? What was his name?"

* * *

"Malik is here." Isis said with a bit of discomfort in her voice. "And he has already found his other. Why do we let that club exist?"

"You know why." Shadi said. "Just make sure your brother doesn't go too far."

"I hope you know what you are doing, sir." Isis said. "I noticed Seto Kaiba training Jounouchi today. He wasn't going easy on him."

"He shouldn't. The worst is coming, I had a look in the book of prophecy and we have a little over a year left to prepare."

"A little over a year! We had five years last time you checked the book."

"Well after you told me you couldn't access your powers I had another look. Something has made the prophecy change. The introduction of a new factor has sped up time and we don't have much of it left." Shadi said.

"How can it change?"

"Nothing is set in stone, even the words in the book change. There is still hope though. We just have to stay on track." He said.

"Right…" Isis said. "What if it changes again?"

"I will let you know. There is nothing we can do. It is the will of the gods."

* * *

"That bastard." Jou winced as he washed away the dirt and dried blood from his skin. He had been through three hours of grueling training with Seto. He wasn't sure most of the fighting he was taught was even legal. He was learning ways that would kill people instantly and some that would have a person dying for hours.

He turned off the water and stepped out examining himself in the mirror. Luckily most of his injuries would not be visible when he was in his school clothes. He didn't want to worry Yugi. He dressed just as he heard the door to their dorm room open. "Jou?" he heard.

"In here." He said as he stepped out. "How did your night go?"

"Remember Yami?"

"The guy you dream about?" Jou teased and Yugi blushed.

"I don't dream about him," Though Jou had no idea that Yami would now be the star of Yugi's dreams. "We just shared a dance."

"That's great." Jou said and winced as he sank down into his bed.

"Are you okay?" Yugi said noticing Jou's small muscle movement. It reminded him of when Jou would come to school after being beaten by his father or by a rival gang member.

"Yeah, I was working out at the gym and it's been a while. I'm sore." He said and fell back in his bed. "Good night." He said before passing out.

"Good night, Jou."


	6. It Was Like the First Day of School

**Sunset**

***5* It Was Like the First Day of School All Over Again *5***

Yugi's night was filled with dreams of Yami and the dance they had shared. He could still feel Yami's hard chest against his, he could feel the warmth of Yami's hand burning his skin through his clothes, and he could smell his dangerous and erotic scent. Yugi woke the next morning flushed and smiling like a crazy person. "I think I have a crush on Yami." He said and Jou looked at him with a wide smirk. "Shut up."

"He's not a vampire, ya know." Jou said anyway and sat up in his bet with a flinch, the work he had been doing with Seto was taking it out of him and it had only been one day. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had to remember that this was for Yugi.

"I said shut up." Yugi tossed a pillow at Jou, hitting him square in the chest and that's when Jou let out a helpless yelp. "Jou?"

Yugi's eyes held that edge of worry that Jou hated to see and so he decided to play it off and moaned in fake pain. "Ow! Yugi, watch it with t'ose pillows, ya could have killed me." he said sarcastically.

"Oh, whatever." Yugi bought it and grabbed his pillow back before fixing his bed and getting dressed. "I hope we don't have any more surprise teachers in these other two classes we have today."

"Nah, don't worry, I don't t'ink so." Jou said. "I mean, da gods aren't dat mean… are they?" his face paled.

"No." Yugi said and grabbed his books before heading out with Jou. "I'll see you at lunch." Yugi said as he hurried off to his new class. Jou watched as Yugi ran and smiled at how far his friend had come in these past few years since they had met. Yugi was once a shy kid who was only interested in games. He never really socialized with anyone… unless bullies counted as social contact.

Jou had been one of those bullies until Yugi stuck his neck out for him. Since then Jou had sworn to protect Yugi in any way that he could. Jou, filled with his renewed sense of purpose, hiked up his school bag and hurried off into the forest to meet with Seto again. He glanced at the ground, trying to remember the path. He closed his eyes when the sudden whiff of Seto's cologne found him.

Jou found the clearing after twenty minutes and leaned against a tree to catch his breath. His wounds from the other night were buzzing with new life and Jou had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out in pain. "What's wrong Mutt?" Seto smirked from his end of the clearing. "Too much for you to handle?"

"Shut up bastard! You are da one who put dis hiding place so far from da school. Why do we have to hide anyway?"

"I told you all you needed to know last night." Seto said.

"I want ta know more. Why are we doing this?"

"For a dog you sure don't listen very well. I told you that this was to protect your little friend."

"Ya, you did but why are ya so interested in helping Yugi? Ya don't like us."

"Whether I like you or not is irrelevant. Just do as you are told." Seto said. "Unless you don't want to pass your class this year."

"No, I am not doing anymore of this until you tell me what is going on. Ever since I got here I've had this strange feeling that something bad is coming. I know what that feeling is like; I've been through it before."

"Are you talking about the night your father died?" Seto said suddenly and Jou looked up with a glare. "Don't be so shocked, I do read the paper and my memory is perfect. You were only sixteen when it happened; you woke up and found your father, torn to pieces by some animal. Or so you told police. When your history came out and you were a suspect they failed to find any evidence against you but you and I both know that you killed him."

"Shut up, Ya don' know a damn t'ing about that night. I didn't kill him. I am glad that it happened only because he deserved it, he abused my mother and sister so much that they left home. He abused me. He deserved to die but I didn't have the heart to kill him. He was my father."

"I know everything, Jounouchi; you don't have to lie to me. You don't have anything to prove to me, I don't give a damn about your home life."

"You brought it up."

"Only because I want you to see that if you don't control yourself, you could end up hurting the one person who's ever meant something to you."

"Yugi…" Jou froze when the sheer terror of the idea that he could kill Yugi entered his head.

* * *

Yugi sat still in his seat the whole time as he felt Otogi's eyes on his back. Why did Otogi have to have this class with him, and why did Otogi have to sit right behind him? Yugi was too scared to move or even take notes. He was going to fail this class for sure. He groaned inwardly and tried to listen as the teacher spoke of Fork's history.

"The ancient people of Forks were afraid of many things, and just like the books suggest, they were of dark forces" Yugi sat up, she was talking about _Twilight_, "they often trained a few people to be the hunters and protectors of the village. Now keep in mind that what they were really fighting off were wolves, regular wolves." She smiled "Don't go getting any ideas. The problem was so huge that they eventually had to train every man to fight off the wolves."

Yugi listened with fascination and soon forgot all about Otogi that was until the teacher pointed him out. There are a few people here who are all too aware of the ancient past. "Why our own Otogi here is a direct descended of the first people to implement the hunter law." Suddenly the whole class was looking at Otogi. So that was his secret. Yugi looked back at Otogi and saw sadness in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this. I don't really care." Otogi spat and gave Yugi a cold glare. "What are you looking at, Shrimp? You want this to be strike three?" Yugi shook his head and turned back to the front.

"Anyway." The teacher started again. "After that, the people started to have success with the wolves. They lived happily for many years until a new threat came alone. Cannibals settled in an area to the north, at least that is the legend. The people of Forks started to notice some of their people were missing and it was due to the new settlers, a very ancient clan from Canada. Eventually the ancestors of that great clan would found our R-Sister school. The people of Forks and the new settlers never got along and to this day there is still some racism between the descendants of the village and the clan."

"This is crazy." Yugi said. "You can't help what family you were born into, besides all these stories are legend." The teacher turned to him.

"I am so glad you think that, Yugi." She smiled a meaningful smile and Yugi sat up tall, he suddenly felt as if she knew him but he didnt recal where he would have met her.

"It is just a story. But how can you understand who you are unless you understand where you came from?" She said, just to him, Yugi thought. "I think that is enough for one day." She said.

Yugi closed his book and headed out the door to his next class where he met up with Ryou. "Isn't History of Forks the best class ever?" he said.

"It is. It sounds like a fantasy world." Yugi smiled. "But I think Otogi might have hard feelings about the fact that he is a descendant of the hunters of forks."

"He is?" Ryou said. "Wait, that explains why his family owns Forks."

"Maybe he's pissed that the schools merged. Maybe I should try and talk to him."

"See that would be a bad idea. He would beat you up for sure." Ryou warned. "It's best we just leave him alone and try to survive the school year."

"I know you're right." Yugi sighed and sat in his seat next to Ryou and listened to the teacher drone on and on about chemistry. Yugi doodled in his note book and suddenly he was asleep.

_He was running through the forest, a dangerous animal was chasing him and Yugi's lungs began burning with the flames of a thousand suns. He knew he couldn't stop though. He ran faster even as the rain fell down all around him making the grass slippery. "Stop right there, wolf!" Yugi looked ahead at the figure who had shouted, it was Otogi holding a crossbow, Yugi stopped and turned to see the wolf had stopped chancing him. The wolf snarled at Otogi and turned to run back into the forest but Otogi was faster and an arrow was headed straight for the wolf. Yugi let instinct take over and leapt out to save the wolf, taking the arrow in the back, between his shoulder blades. _

"Ah!" Yugi sat up in his seat feeling the pain in his back.

"Psst." Ryou said from his seat behind Yugi, he was poking Yugi in the back with his very sharp pencil. "Wake up." Yugi looked at Ryou and sighed. "The teacher was starting to get mad." Ryou said.

"Oh, thanks." Yugi said and looked back up at the front, though; the lesson was far from his mind. That dream was so vivid. Yugi felt the color drain from his face. Was it a sign that he was in some sort of danger?

* * *

After class Yugi and Ryou headed for lunch and waited for the others. "You are being too quiet, Yugi. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." He lied. "How could he tell Ryou about his strange dreams? He couldn't.

"Hey, guys." Marik said as he took a seat next to him.

"Oh!" Yugi sat up. "Now you can tell us about how you got into the VIP room and what was back there."

"What are you talking about? I didn't go in the VIP room, I wanted to but no one would let me in." Ryou looked at Yugi. "What?"

"We saw you come out from back there. You even said you were back there."

"I wasn't. Did you guys drink a lot last night? I think I would remember doing that."

"But…" Yugi said.

"I made it!" Jou said as he entered the lunch room. He'd be damned if he missed lunch again. He spotted Yugi and the others and walked over to them as best he could. His pain had tripled in the past three hours.

"Jou." Yugi smiled. "How were your last classes?"

"Hard. But nothing I can't handle." Jou said. "Sorry to cut it short but I am starving." Jou said and hurried off to the lunch line.

"Is he okay?" Marik asked gaining him a look from Yugi. "Well, look at him, he looks like hell. I mean he is hardly standing."

"He was at the gym last night while we went to the club. He hasn't been in a while and that's why he's looks like that. He's fine. If he wasn't he would tell me." Yugi said, though he wasn't sure if it was to convince the others or himself of that fact.

"If you say so." Marik said.

"I do." Yugi said and when Jou returned the four of them enjoyed their lunches.

"I know what we can do this weekend?" Marik said to break the silence. "We can go to La Push."

"That's cool!" Yugi sat up.

"It's pretty cool." Ryou admitted, "I've been there a few times."

"It's settled." Marik said. "I will rent a jeep and take us all there." He said. "We'll have a party."

"Okay." Yugi smiled. "You going to come with us Jou?"

"Yeah, I think I can make it to this one." Jou said. "We just have to get through three more days of school."

"Don't worry; the weekend will be here before we know it." Yugi said.


	7. It's La Push

**Sunset**

***6* It's La Push *6***

Yugi and Jou were ready to go in record time. After their hectic classes they were ready for the weekend to start. "This is going to be the best." Yugi said as he tossed his bag over his shoulder. "No curfew on the weekend, I'm going to stay at the beach all day." Yugi smiled.

Jou smiled at the sight of how happy Yugi was. Yugi had always been happy until the day Honda and Anzu found lives and moved away. That was when, Jou thought, Yugi began to fear being alone. As long as Jou was around Yugi would never be alone. Jou wouldn't leave him; they were friends for life.

"Jou are you okay?" Yugi asked as he turned to his friend, "something's off about you."

"What?" Jou backed up, "what are you talkin' about, I feel fine." Jou said automatically, though now that he thought about it, he was feeling a little strange, "maybe a little indigestion." He said "you worry too much, Yug' don't worry 'bout me."

"Okay, if you're sure." Yugi said and took Jou's hand and walked out to the front of the school with him. "Do you think we should trust Marik to drive us to La Push?" Yugi asked Jou as they stood at the entrance of the school.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Jou said just as Marik pulled up at high speed only to slam on the breaks in front of them but not before the Jeep's massive wheels crushed the school's flowerbed. "Eh, maybe I can convince him ta let me drive." Jou offered.

Marik's body slithered out of the driver's side window and looked over the top of the Jeep at them. "Hey, where's Ryou?" Marik called.

"We assumed he would be with you, getting the Jeep." Yugi said.

"Nope, he wasn't in bed when I woke up." Marik said

"I'll go see if he came back, he might be waiting in your room." Yugi said. "I'd move the Jeep before Shadi sees what you've done to his flowers." Yugi added.

"Eheh, I'll just stay with Marik, when you get Ryou, we'll be parked over there." Jou pointed to the lot across from the main entrance. Jou got into the passenger's side of the car as Marik fell back into his seat.

As they drove off Yugi went back inside, his excitement took over and he rushed to find his friend. Yugi was in such a hurry that he failed to notice the figure approaching him until he crashed into it. Yugi could feel himself falling but then something grabbed his wrist. It was then that he recognized who he had crashed into.

"Watch out, little one. Are you okay?" Yugi tried his best not to look into those crimson eyes but it was so hard to resist. They were like velvet ropes that no one could resist touching so he looked and was lost instantly.

"I-I was…" he couldn't hold off the need to blink any longer and so he did which freed him from Yami's gaze. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright, Yugi." The way his name rolled off of Yami's lips made Yugi want to melt away and forever exist as a stain on the ground beneath Yami's feet."Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked as he let his hand fall from Yugi's wrist.

Yugi brought his hand up to cup the newly released wrist, he suddenly felt cold. "I was looking for my friend, Ryou. We are all supposed to go to the beach today." He said

Yami's eyes grew wide and back to normal in an instant. "I see. La Push?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Yugi asked but Yami ignored him and bent down to pick something up off of the floor. To Yugi's horror it was his copy of twilight; it must have fallen out of his bag when they crashed. Yugi was mortified, this god from another school, knowing how much Yugi loved Twilight, it was just wrong.

"Lucky guess." Yami teased, handing the book back to Yugi.

"Yeah, thanks..." Yugi snatched up the book and shoved it back into his bag.

"So, Twilight, huh?" Yami smiled handsomely. "It's an interesting representation of Vampires. I suppose, since vampires are fictional anyway, people can make up whatever they want."

"Y-yeah…" Yugi flushed red and changed the subject "So, Jou and Marik are waiting, I have to find Ryou…It was nice seeing you again, Yami." Yugi said and hurried over to the stairs.

Yugi took a breath to steady his nerves; how could Yami turn him into mush with his mere presents alone? Yugi walked up the stairs slowly so he wouldn't trip and embarrass himself in front of Yami anymore.

At the top of the stairs Yugi continued walking and rounded the corner to find Ryou sitting on the ground outside his door, his arms were outstretched and resting on his bent knees and his face was buried in his arms. By the way Ryou's shoulders moved, Yugi could tell he was crying. Yugi slowly made his way over to him and knelt down next to him. "Ryou?"

"Go away!" Yugi flinched back slightly because Ryou didn't seem the type to snap at anyone like that. "Just go away."

"What's wrong?" Yugi pressed. "Was it Marik? Did he do something last night?" when Ryou ignored him Yugi just positioned himself against the wall next to Ryou and waited. "Maybe La Push will cheer you up. Just come with us." Ryou lifted his head slightly and glanced at Yugi.

"I don't want to go to La Push. I don't want to do anything." Ryou said. "Please, just go without me."

"R-" Yugi pressed but was interrupted.

"Yugi, why don't you and your other friends go?" Yugi glanced over his shoulder to see Yami standing at the end of the hall, "I'll take care of Ryou."

Yugi opened his mouth to protest but Yami gave him a stone cold glance and Yugi stood up. "It will be fine." Yami reassured.

"O-Okay." Yugi said then looked back down at Ryou, "please feel better soon." Yugi left the two of them to talk. He wondered how Yami even knew Ryou, why he even wanted to help. No one was that nice unless they wanted something. Yugi bit his lip, perhaps he shouldn't have left. No, Yami wouldn't hurt Ryou. Yugi groaned because he was starting to feel jealous which was horrible because Ryou was hurt.

"What's wrong with me?" Yugi asked himself out loud.

"I can name a few things, shrimp."

"Oh no." Yugi breathed, "Otogi."

"I heard you went to club Sparkle."

"Yes… I-I did." Yugi swallowed hard as Otogi approached him.

"I don't want you going there again." He warned. "That's my hang-out."

"You own the whole place?" Yugi asked but was answered by a hard shove into the wall behind him. His back cracked against it so hard he could feel it in his toes.

"It doesn't matter; if I don't want you there then you don't go there." Otogi said and held a fist up as a promise of what was to come if Yugi disobeyed him.

"HEY!" Jou called and stomped over to Otogi and gave him a hard shove. "Get off him!" Jou watched Otogi stagger for a second before turning to Yugi, "you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." When Jou turned back to Otogi he was gone.

"Better run."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, we should get him expelled or something." Jou said. "I'm going ta…"

"No, don't it's okay, really. Let's go to the beach now." Yugi took Jou's hand and walked him out of the building toward the Jeep.

"There you are, let's go. Eh, where is Ryou?" Marik said as the two walked toward him.

"He's not feeling well." Yugi said and hopped into the back of the Jeep. Yugi glanced out the window toward where Yami was with Ryou. Was it the right choice to leave Ryou alone like that? Should they have cancelled the trip?

On their way to the beach, Yugi stared out the window and was hypnotized by the trees that passed them by. He took a deep breath and glared at himself in the window, he should feel bad for being jealous of Ryou, Ryou was sad and Yami was only trying to help. Yugi peeled his gaze away from the window.

"We're here." Marik said as they passed through a small gate that lead to the parking lot. They all got out and Yugi was surprised to see so many people there. The beach was nearly full. "We better get claim a spot before they are all gone."

"Why is it so crowded?" Yugi shivered. "It's pretty cold today."

"It's always like this on the first weekend at forks University." Marik said. "Is it too much?"

"No, I was just curious." Yugi said and grabbed the blanket from the back, "I'll get us a spot." Yugi said and hurried out onto the sand. Yugi was lucky enough to find a spot in front of a huge rock; they could lean against it and watch the waves. Yugi fluffed out the blanket and waved Jou and Marik over.

As the day passed the beach began to empty but someone had started a bonfire and a few students gathered around the flames to tell stories. Yugi laughed softly at a few of Marik's ridiculous stories but stopped short when Jou jerked forward holding his stomach. "Jounouchi?" Yugi leaned over to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I'm fine." Jou said with obvious strain in his voice.

"Liar, you've been acting strange all day." Yugi pressed.

"Gah!" Jou doubled over in pain and pushed himself up with one arm as Yugi fell next to him. "I just need to find… a bathroom… that's all."

"That's totally gross, dude" Marik said, though he, too, was concerned.

"Shut up…" Jou said as he staggered to his feet.

"I'll walk you." Yugi offered

"NO… I mean no, I can make it. Just stay here by the fire, where it's safe." Jou said and stumbled away toward the nearest building.

* * *

Jou's stomach tensed, sending him sprawling against the wall of the beach shack. He let out a yelp and grabbed at his chest. It felt like that night. Jou shook his head; he didn't want the memory of his father's death to come back.

"Stop!" he told his mind. Jou thrashed against the wall behind him; hitting it with the sides of his fists. He closed his eyes ready to slam his head back against the wall. When he did he felt something hard stop him and then the object curled slightly in his hair. Jou opened his eyes. Blue eyes stared back at him.

Seto stood before Jou with his right hand cradling Jou's head while the other lay flat against the wall, trapping Jou between him and the wall. "No one has taught you to control this. I have been suppressing what I am for a while. I can show you. I didn't have as much time as I thought I did. You've only had a week of training."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jou glared and tried to pull his body away but Seto kept him there.

"You were right to leave Yugi there."

"Shut up. I know. I've felt this way before. When my father died." Jou closed his eyes, suddenly able to feel Seto's fingers caressing his scalp. "Stop it!" Jou called but when Seto's index finger rubbed the spot behind his ear Jou whimpered and fell still. That one touch raced through his body and when it was gone his body craved more.

"I know. That was my fault. I didn't want to help you before. I still don't want to help you." Seto said.

"Then why are you?"

"That's my business, mutt." Seto said and yanked his hand away from Jou. "Follow me."

"No." he wanted more of that lovely touch and he was angry: one because Seto wasn't going to give him more and two because he wanted more in the first place. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm done with you. Get out of my life."

"You want me to give you a choice? We'll here it is, either you let me help you or you end up killing someone else." Seto gave Jou no time to answer; Seto was making the decision for him. He grabbed Jou by the wrist and started dragging him.

"Stop it." Jou said and yanked his wrist away. "Why should I trust you anyway?"

"Because I am like you." He glared. It was obvious to Jou that Seto hadn't wanted to share that bit of information. Good. Jou smirked.

"How so?"

"Fuck you."

"It's my turn to reject your offer." Jou said and when Seto started walking again, Jou followed.


	8. I won't Let You Get Lost

**Sunset**

***7* I Won't Let You Get Lost *7***

* * *

Jounouchi woke with a start and sat up, a damp leaf stuck to the side of his face and he peeled it off unaware of how he ended up in the forest. From the dank color in the sky he could tell it was morning but the sun couldn't quite make it through the cloud cover. It was like that night. Jounouchi held his forehead with his hands and tried to suppress the memory that would never stop haunting him.

The last time he found himself in this situation he woke to blinking red and blue lights, it was raining and he was in an alley not far from the apartment he shared with his father. The lights didn't really trigger anything; after all, they were a familiar sight in his neighborhood. Jou did, however, find the fact that he woke in an alley strange.

A drop of rain hit his arm and Jou was startled, the rain only made his memory more tangible and he shook his head. "No," Jou said, trying in vain to get his mind to suppress the memory once more.

Jou stepped from the alley and watched as the cops walk up the steps it his apartment and that's when he noticed his door had been torn to shreds like a Popsicle stick that had snapped in half jagged and unrecognizable. The memory flashed and he was inside his apartment what he found made him gag. Blood. The walls were stained with blood; limbs were tossed around the room where they lay as if they were just part of the room. Jou remembered the cops talking to him but he couldn't remember what they had said.

Jou fell back onto the ground and looked up; the forest was dripping now, not with rain but with blood. Jou held his hand out and let the drops fall into his hands, cold. The blood rain stopped and everything was normal again.

Jou heard a twig snap behind him and swung his head around to see but there was nothing there. Then He felt eyes on him. "Who's there?" he asked. No answer. Jou stood up. Deep blue eyes peered out at him from a bush. "Eh… nice animal." He heard a snarl and backed up. The bush rustled and a figured leapt free and ran full force toward Jounouchi. He started to scream but didn't have the chance as he was thrown back down onto his back. His eyes were shut tight as he waited for the bite that would end his life.

"Idiot," came a familiar voice only Jou wasn't sure he had heard right because it was just too out of place. He let one eye peel open the weight on his stomach was too great and he let out a breath of pain. The weight lifted and he opened both eyes to find a dark gray wolf staring back at him with deep blue eyes.

"Ah!" Jounouchi crawled back to get away from the animal. "Stay back!"

"Does it look like I'm attacking you?"

"Kaiba?" Jounouchi blinked, he could hear Kaiba's voice but he was sure Kaiba wasn't in the woods with him. That's right! Kaiba was the last one Jounouchi remembered seeing before his blackout. "Where are you?"

"I'm in front of you, moron." He said in a tone of annoyance. He hated this task even more now. Seto just had to keep in mind the deal they had made him. Isis had come to visit him in Domino a few years ago. She told him of his impending charge and warned him not to fight what he was, that he was needed for a greater purpose. The first night he had changed was the worst but he had gotten through it, and many other nights. He learned on his own to control what he was but at a price. He nodded; he would do this for Mokuba.

"Impossible, there's a wolf in front of me, if you could come out now and scare him off that would be nice." Jounouchi said.

"I _am_ the wolf." Seto snarled and closed his eyes and changed back into his human form. He stood before Jou naked and scared from his many battles with other members of the dark forces. Jounouchi's eyes studied Seto's once flawless skin and looked away.

"This is crazy. This isn't happening." Jounouchi said. "This is not real."

"I wish." Kaiba said. "Thanks to you and Yugi I have become this."

"What are you talking about, why us?"

"Because of what you are, because the two of you came into my life, now Mokuba is gone…" Seto hadn't meant to let that slip but his body was always betraying him.

"What happened to Mokuba?"

"None of your business. You need to hurry up and come to terms with what I'm about to tell you. I am a werewolf and so are you. Since this is coming from me you have to believe me because you of all people know how much I don't believe in this stuff. My powers came to me two years ago and so I have learned to master this burden. That woman never told me you were one too, only that I needed to be prepared.

I was out the night your father was killed I saw you in an alley curled up and covered in his blood, your fur was matted with the stuff. I washed you off and left you there. I didn't want to believe it was true that you and I were connected in such a way. Since your father was an asshole I decided you were better off being left alone. Nothing happened after that so I didn't think it mattered.

That woman came to visit me again two weeks ago and told me that I could save Mokuba if I faced my destiny. I will do anything to save him, she knew this and so here I am to help you change and keep you strong for what's coming."

"What's coming?"

"She didn't tell me. I don't care. I want my brother back and that's all that matters. After I am done with you I am going back home."

"What happened to Mokuba?"

"I told you it's none of your business."

"It is, he was my friend too. No, he is my friend!" Jounouchi. "Tell me or I won't let you help me."

"You have no choice; I am alpha male in this."

"If that's true when you do help me our minds will be connected and I will learn all of it anyway." Jounouchi countered.

"Until then I am going to keep it to myself."

"Fine, money bags, fine." Jou could tell that the subject gave Seto a great deal of pain and he could almost feel it himself, he didn't want a full dose of it.

"Now I want you phase with me." Seto said and transformed in front of Jounouchi. Fur burst from dark skin and his body jerked slightly as his bones twisted and reformed into something else. If there was any pain attached to that, Seto wasn't showing it. In a few seconds a wolf was standing before Jou.

"I can't do that."

"It's easy. Your body wants to do this." Seto said. "Just think about the nature around you. Feel the earth beneath your feet, fell the wind against every part of you, breath in the smell of the forest. Think of the time you wanted to protect someone, or the time you wanted to hurt someone.

Jou closed his eyes and wiggled his bare toes in the ground beneath him. Wet leaves stuck to the bottom of his feet and tiny grains of sand slipped between his toes a twig jabbed at him slightly. The wind was soft a subtle it weaved its way through his hair and between his fingers. He took a breath; the air was fresh, wet and cold. He could smell the bark of the trees and the dew resting on the smallest flowers. Suddenly he felt earth beneath his hands.

"Turns out you aren't too helpless after all." Kaiba said and Jounouchi happened his eyes, he could see more than he ever could before and smell things that didn't belong in the forest, breakfast being eaten by a family ten miles away. Jounouchi looked down at where his hands should be only to find furry blond paws. He had done it. He was a wolf.

* * *

Yugi woke with a jolt and glanced down at his wrist. The tattoo there was burning and Yugi had to hold his other hand over it to quell some of the pain. He hissed and looked over at Jou's bed hoping that he hadn't woken him up but Jou wasn't there.

"Jounouchi?" Yugi slipped out of bed and walked toward the bathroom but there was no sign of him there. Yugi then paused. That's right; Jou had disappeared at the beach. Reluctantly Marik had talked him into going back after searching the outskirts of the forest. Yugi assumed that Jou would find his way back by the next day. The hair on the back of Yugi stood on end, Jou could be hurt.

Yugi grabbed his coat and tugged it on clumsily has he stepped into his shoes and hurried out the door. How could he leave Jou out there? What kind of friend was he, when Jou had traveled all that way to be with him? Yugi ran down the hall and paused when he noticed someone blocking the door. Upon further inspection he discovered it was Headmaster Shadi. He stood in front of the door with his arms crossed looking very disturbed.

"You needn't worry about your friend, Yugi." Shadi said. "He is doing some extra studying with Seth.

"How did you know I was worried?" Yugi trailed off as another question popped up, "how do you know my name?"

"I know the names of all my students." He said and Yugi nodded, not entirely sure he believed that. "You should go back to your room."

"I'd really like to find my friend; I have to make sure he is okay. I left him at the beach."

"As I said, he is in safe hands. Seth collected him early this morning for a lesson." Yugi nodded, it was possible that Jou had come and left while he was asleep.

"Go back to your room." Shadi said in a tone that was serious and friendly. Yugi glanced at him suspiciously before turning to go back to his room. Something was off. Yugi went back into his room and looked out his window at the forest. Through the trees he could see Yami's school. The lights were on as if classes had already started. At this hour?

Yugi pressed his face up to the glass and watched as shadows passed through the windows of the school. Yugi jerked away as thoughts of Ryou entered his mind. What had Yami done with him? Was Ryou alright? Yugi left his room for the second time that morning and knocked softly on Ryou's door.

Ryou opened the door minutes later and rubbed his eyes. "Yugi?"

"How are you feeling? I was worried about you."

"I'm fine. I just… before I moved here I would have these dreams of being a slave in Egypt, I was taken from my master by a thief. He used me and beat me, and then he fell in love with me. I thought the dreams were over but I had one last night and when I opened my eyes I thought I could see the thief in my room. In these dreams I feel like I am trapped and I can't even wake up. Even when I know it's a dream, I can't wake up…" Ryou paused; he hadn't meant to share all of that.

"Oh, Ryou." Yugi said. "You could have told me, it might have made you feel better." Yugi said and hugged him.

"You don't think I'm weird?"

"No." Yugi said.

"Yami told me he used to have dreams like that and told me a secret to keep them away." Ryou said.

"What's that?"

"I can't tell you. I promised him." Ryou smiled.

"Okay, okay. So long as it works." Yugi said. "You are my friend and I worry about you so don't keep things from me. I might be able to help."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Yugi said suddenly

"Sure."

"About Yami's school. When do they start classed?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, it's four in the morning and the lights are all on."

"I actually don't know anything about that. I mean none of us is allowed to go over there and they pretty much kept to themselves when they are here for orientation."

"It sucks if they have to be up this early for class." Yugi said. "Sorry, I woke you by the way."

"That's okay, I was up, Marik is snoring." He said. "How was La Push?"

"Awesome. You have to come with us next time." Yugi paused.

"What?"

"Jou wasn't feeling well last night and he wondered off, he's not back yet but the headmaster said he was off doing an early class with Kaiba. It was all really strange."

"Strange how?"

"Well first, he was blocking the door so that I couldn't go out and look for Jou. Then he knew my name and the fact that I was worried about Jou in the first place."

"He knows everyone's name."

"Don't you think that's strange too? How could he know everyone?"

"He lives for this school."

"Something doesn't feel right and I want to go find Jou."

"Um… I know a way out if you are that upset." Ryou admitted.

"You do?"

"Well Yeah, Marik showed it to me." Ryou said.

"Please show me." Yugi said.

"If you get caught you could get suspended. I mean headmaster specifically told you to stay." Ryou said.

"I know but my friendship with Jou comes first." Yugi said.

Ryou slipped on his shoes and lead Yugi down the halls and up to the roof of the dorms. He pushed open the door and cringed when it squealed loudly. Ryou shivered against the cold rain that fell on his nose. "If you go across there is a fire escape." He pointed. Yugi nodded and headed out into the rain. He'd never leave a friend behind and maybe he was being too dramatic but if it turned out to be nothing he could laugh it off. If it turned out Jou was in trouble… he'd never forgive himself.


	9. There Was No Rational Explanation

**Sunset**

***8* There Was No Rational Explanation for How I Was Alive at This Moment *8***

Yugi slowly followed the slick path that lead from the university to the forest behind it. The cold wind bit at what bare skin was peeking from his jacket. Yugi pulled the collar of his jacket tighter around his neck as he breached the entrance to the forest. He didn't know what he would do if he found Jou in the forest with a broken leg or nearly frozen to death. Damn. Yugi closed his eyes against the pain that pushed up from his stomach.

Yugi's pace picked up and he followed the path until it ended at a small clearing; in the center was a pit where, Yugi assumed, many campfires were lit. Around the pit were logs for the students to sit on, Yugi sat down and looked up at the cloudy sky. He knew this wasn't the time to be sitting but he needed to take a break.

After a while Yugi heard a growl behind him and he stood. Yugi swallowed hard as he recalled his first day in Forks history. As Yugi gathered his thoughts a large wolf with light hair crawled out to face him. Yugi grabbed a stick from the ground at his feet and started smacking it against the log. He had hoped that the loud noise would frighten the wild animal off but it only angered it.

The wolf snarled and slowly began circling Yugi. He was getting closer and closer and more vicious as he did. Yugi threw the stick at the wolf but it just fell off of its furry body and onto the ground. The wolf let out a howl and leapt. Yugi stumbled back and fell over the log behind him. The wolf landed on top of him and Yugi cried out as he felt his ribs strain under the weight of the wolf's massive body.

Yugi could feel the hot breath of the animal on his face and tried his hardest to shove the beast off of him. Yugi's could feel every muscle in the wolf's neck against his palms and he knew that he was no match for it. Suddenly the wolf snarled and gave an evil grin that showed all of its teeth.

Yugi brought his arms up to cover his face just as the wolf was about the bite. The wolf managed to sink a few of its teeth into Yugi's forearm before it was violently yanked off of him. Yugi held his arm and looked to his left where the wolf had flown and gasped as he noticed another wolf fighting the first. Were they fighting to see who would eat him first? Yugi didn't wait to find out. He pulled himself up and ran, following the path back toward his school.

His heart was beating fast and his legs didn't want to move anymore but he pushed himself. He couldn't let a wolf end his life. As leaves and sharp twigs brushed Yugi's face he began to think of Jou, lost in the woods. Jou's blood staining the fallen leaves. Jou, being eaten by a wolf while Yugi stayed on the beach.

Yugi let out a cry and ran until he couldn't feel anything but the wind on his face. He burst through the trees and slipped on the wet grass and stumbled forward into something hard and warm. Arms wrapped around him and Yugi kicked and screamed. "No! Let go!" The arms only held him tighter.

"Yugi, stop. It's alright." Yugi opened his eyes and stopped struggling at the sight of Yami "Are you okay?" Yami pulled back and examined the small cuts on Yugi's face. Yami wasn't concerned with those however; he saw a wound on Yugi's forearm and narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

"It's just a scratch." Yugi said and brought his hand up to cover it.

"That's not a scratch, that's a bite mark." Yami looked back into the forest and then back at Yugi, "Just what were you running from exactly?"

"a-a wolf." Yugi panted.

"A wolf?" Yami tightened his grip around Yugi's body.

"Ouch!" Yugi cried and Yami let him go.

"What are you doing out here at this hour? It's too dangerous!" Yami yelled like a parent lecturing their child.

"I was looking for my friend. He disappeared. I thought he was lost in there but now I think he was eaten." Yugi slid down to the ground as his legs gave out.

"Yugi." Yami said as he slid down to Yugi's level. "Come. Let's get you cleaned up. We wouldn't want your headmaster seeing you like this. I will take you to my dorm." Yami said slid his arms under Yugi's knees and behind his back and lifted him with ease.

Yami carried Yugi back to his school without a word. Yugi tried to stop himself from leaning against his warmth but it felt so good. Yugi placed his head against Yami's perfect chest and listened to the smooth rhythm of Yami's heart.

"You have a heartbeat." Yugi whispered without thinking.

"Of course I do." Chuckled Yami.

"I mean… it's nice." Yugi blushed and wished he hadn't spoken at all.

"Thank You." Yami said and continued up the path to his school.

Yugi looked up at the ancient building. Up close the building was menacing and huge. And if possible it might have been older than Forks U. Yami smiled. "You like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"It was shipped here from Egypt a long time ago." Yami said.

"Egypt?" Yugi's mouth opened in an o shape and Yami watched Yugi's lips.

"That's right." He said and crossed the threshold into the building. Inside was more beautiful than Yugi could have ever imagined. It reminded him of an ancient palace only everything was preserved so perfectly he wondered if everything was even real. The hall was long and every six feet hung a portrait of someone on the wall.

Yugi let his eyes fall on each one as Yami continued to walk down the hall and up a long staircase. Yami paused when they reached his dorm and pulled his key from his pocket. Yugi watched him and was surprised to see how huge Yami's room was.

"This room is amazing."

"Thank You." Yami said and gently placed Yugi down on his king sized bed. "I'm going to clean up that wound. Don't go anywhere." Yami said before heading into another room adjacent to his, Yugi assumed it was the bathroom.

Yugi looked around the room, it was filled with ancient Egyptian artifacts and a few stone slabs hung on the huge walls. Yugi blinked as he looked at the carved creatures pictured in the slabs. Duel Monsters were frozen in their most deadly poses. Yugi's mouth fell open. They couldn't be Duel Monsters, they just resembled them. But why were they carved on old slabs of stone? Did these creatures exist?

Off to the right stood a pedestal and on top of it sat a golden box with the Eye of Horus carved in the center. Before Yugi could wonder about it Yami returned with a small first-aid kit. "Let me see your arm." Yami said and reached his hands out to the front of Yugi's jacket and pulled on the zipper, pealing the jacket from Yugi's body. He tossed it to the floor. He took up a damp cloth and gently wiped the blood from Yugi's arm. The cut was definitely a tooth mark. Thank god the dumb beast couldn't sink his fangs in completely. Yugi could have lost his arm.

Yugi watched as Yami worked on cleaning and wrapping his arm and tried to ignore the pounding of his heart in his ears as he couldn't help noticing the feel of Yami's strong hands on his soft skin. Yugi let out a shaky breath as Yami's hand wrapped around his wrist. Yami's thumb ran over his birthmark and Yugi shifted on the bed.

"Am I hurting you?" Yami asked. Oblivious to what he had just done. All of his focus was on helping Yugi heal.

"N-no." Yugi said and winced as Yami tied a swift knot when he was done wrapping the wound. "Okay, that was a little tight."

"It has to be, the bleeding hasn't stopped yet." Yami said "Lift your shirt."

"Excuse me!?"

"Relax, you are breathing hard. And I noticed you flinch when you breathe. I only want to check your ribs. You could have a broken one."

"Yeah, the wolf sort of jumped on me." Yugi said and lifted his shirt, gasping at the dark coloring that was starting to form on his light skin. Yami tsked and placed his warm hands on Yugi's belly and chest, pushing every once in a while to see.

"Just a few bruises." Yami sighed. "You are lucky that wolf didn't kill you." Yami paused. "How did you get away?"

"Another wolf started fighting with it. I ran as soon as I could."

"You are very lucky." Yami said and pulled Yugi's shirt back down, the backs of his fingers running over Yugi's skin. Yugi no longer felt pain. All he could feel were the tingles left behind by Yami's touches. "Are you hungry?"

"Very." Yugi said. "But I have to get back to looking for my friend."

"You will eat first and then I will take you back to your school." Yami said. "I am sure your friend is back at your school."

Yugi was going to protest but he got the feeling that it wouldn't do any good to argue with Yami, he wouldn't win. Yami smiled when Yugi's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Good, I will have something brought in for you." Yami said and pulled a cell phone from his pocket and punched in a few numbers before ordering. As Yami named off a few things Yugi's eyes grew wide, there was no way they could eat everything Yami was ordering. When Yami hung up he looked at Yugi and smiled, "What is it?"

"That's way too much food." He said.

"Only eat what you can." He said simply. "You keep looking at the stone slabs on the wall."

"Yes. Are those really duel monsters?"

"Yes. That is where the idea for the game comes from." Yami said and crossed the room to stop before a carving of a dragon. "This is Slifer the Sky Dragon. Winged Dragon of Ra. Obelisk the Tormentor." He said and pointed to each one in turn.

"wow." Yugi said and his eyes fell on a fourth carving. "Is that the Dark Magician?"

"Yes it is." Yami smiled and gave the stone slab a far off glance. "He was once a great ally and friend to one of the greatest Pharaohs who had ever lived…or so they say." Yami smiled and turned back to Yugi. "So I take it you play the game."

"Yeah…" Yugi said.

"Twilight and Duel monsters, huh."

"I know, I'm such a geek." Yugi said.

"You think so? Then what does that make me?" Yami asked and pulled open a closet to reveal his deck and his collection of twilight books.

"Are you serious?" Yugi laughed but it died in his throat when he noticed the well-used but well taken care of deck of cards. "May I see your deck?" Yami nodded and Yugi scooped it up carefully. The top card was Kuriboh and Yugi smiled.

"Take it." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi glanced at him. "I couldn't."

"You might need him." Yami said "I'll find a card to take his place." Yugi took the card and held it to his chest carefully. "You never know when a Kuriboh will save your life."

"Thank You." Yugi said and turned his attention to the door as the food was brought in.


	10. Shall I Explain How You Are Tempting Me?

**Sunset**

***9*Shall I Explain How You Are Tempting Me?*9***

* * *

Jounouchi woke up in a soft bed to a familiar scent. He took a deep whiff and his eyes widened. He knew in an instant where he was. Seto Kaiba's room. He sat up quickly and winced. His head felt like it was on fire and his body felt like liquid. He brought a hand up to touch his forehead. He remembered doing something terrible the earlier but he didn't know what.

When Jounouchi pulled his hand away he saw flakes of blood under his fingernails and he gasped. No, he didn't. He couldn't. Jounouchi jumped out of the bed only to crumple into a heap on the floor.

"Careful." Jounouchi looked up to see Seto holding a cup of tea. Seto set the cup down and helped Jounouchi back up onto the bed. "There. Stay in bed until I say you can leave."

"Screw you." Jounouchi said. "I need to find out what happened earlier."

"Why don't you just ask?" Seto said smoothly as he picked his cup up again. He took a long sip and let out a small moan of satisfaction.

"What do you mean?"

"I was there." He said. "You attacked Yugi in the forest."

"No! You said the training would help me." Jounouchi swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"It will help you but you need more time. He shouldn't have been out there. But you are lucky I was there. I had to give you a few bruises in the process but it couldn't be helped. You only cut him a little and he doesn't know it was you. You have to transfer out of his room."

"What?" Jounouchi looked at him "I can't do that. He needs me."

"Right now he needs to stay away from you." Seto said. "You need to keep your distance from him. I will talk to the headmaster and have you moved.

"Why was he out there?" Jounouchi asked.

"Apparently he was looking for you. You went missing after the beach, remember." Seto said. "He was told that you were safe and would return but he just couldn't let it go. You see what your friendship has gotten you into?"

"Shut up!" Jounouchi grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Seto causing him to drop his teacup on the ground where it shattered. "You don't know a damn thing about friendship. About being the reason you lose someone!"

Seto pounced on the bed and pinned Jounouchi's arms above his head. Jounouchi cried out in pain as his body was shaken violently. "You are the one who knows nothing!" Seto said as he straddled Jounouchi's waist to keep him from moving. I know a lot more about that kind of pain than anyone will ever know.

Jounouchi tried his best to twist his body away from Seto's but Seto was just too strong and at the moment Jounouchi was weak from his painful experience in the forest. "Get off of me!"

"No. You want to understand so badly then here. I'll let you in on all of the secrets. It isn't the time now but you won't let it go so I am just going to have to let you see." Seto said. He closed his eyes.

Jounouchi watched Seto's face as it relaxed and began to feel relaxed as well but that changed when Seto opened his eyes. A flood of emotions filled Jounouchi's mind. He tried to move his body to get away from it but he couldn't. Everything Seto ever felt was running through him, overwhelming his senses and he couldn't stop it.

Jounouchi began to feel an enormous amount of pain, pain worse than that of his wounds. Just when Jounouchi thought he'd pass out from the assault his mind paused on a vision of a hospital bed. A familiar mop of black hair lay sprawled over a pillow. Tubes and wires connected to a body were keeping him alive. Mokuba was in the bed, eyes closed, skin pale, seemingly lifeless.

Tears fell from the corner of Jounouchi's eyes and he looked up at Seto. "Mokuba…"

"In a coma because of something I failed to prevent." Seto said. "The only way I can save him is to help you." He looked away. "At least that's how it started." He continued. "Now that we are in the same pack we are connected in a way that I hadn't thought we would be. I actually want to keep you safe." Seto leaned down and buried his nose in Jounouchi's soft hair. "Ever since I made you change."

Jounouchi understood. Now that Seto's mind was open to his he could feel the same thing; the need to be close to Seto. The knowledge that their union was important. Every part of Jounouchi's body came to life with a new sensation and the pain was gone.

"I want our bond to be complete." Seto said softly into Jounouchi's ear. Jounouchi swallowed thickly and tried to speak but was only able to let out a small sound of agreement.

Instinct was taking over and there wasn't anything either of them could do to stop it. Jounouchi closed his eyes as Seto slipped his tongue out to trace the shell of Jounouchi's ear. Jounouchi whimpered and his heart began to beat faster. Never in a million years did he think he would be like this with another man, let alone Seto Kaiba. It should have felt wrong but it didn't. No, it felt amazing and he couldn't wait to feel more.

Seto moved his attention to Jounouchi's throat. A small bite mark was already bright against Jounouchi's skin. It was Seto's fault, it happened when he pull Jounouchi off of Yugi. Seto kissed the spot tenderly and Jounouchi shivered under him. He was so responsive. Seto Smirked, he found himself enjoying the way he could make Jounouchi feel. And oh, Jounouchi was enjoying this way too much.

Seto buried his nose into the crook of Jounouchi's neck and stayed there for a moment letting Jounouchi's emotions wash over him. He felt whole again. He felt better than he had in a long time.

At some point Seto let go of Jounouchi's wrists and now Jounouchi's hands were in his hair. "I want to take care of you too." He whispered and pulled Seto's head away from his neck and looked into his blue eyes. "We'll save Mokuba together." He said and suddenly Seto's lips were on his. Jounouchi's grip tightened in Seto's hair and he could feel a burst of life deep inside him. Seto's lips were soft and hard at the same time. His taste was amazing, there was another word to describe it but Jounouchi couldn't think of it.

Seto broke this kiss after a few moments and placed his forehead against Jounouchi's "Thank you." He whispered so low that Jounouchi wasn't sure he had heard it but he nodded just the same

* * *

After getting his fill to eat, Yugi studied Yami's room a bit more. He walked up to each stone slab and studied their carvings very carefully. The three biggest ones fascinated him the most; dragons with limitless power. If they had been made into Duel Monsters cards, well there would be no beating that duelist.

Yugi's eyes wondered over each curve of the amazing beasts and reached his hand out to touch the dragon known as Slifer. The tattoo on his wrist began to burn and he pulled his hand away. Yugi turned away and scanned the room once more, there was something he was interested in way more. The golden box on the pedestal stood gleaming and proud behind him.

"I wanted to ask you about this." Yugi said as he walked over to the box. "What is this? It's beautiful."

"Inside is an artifact known as a Millennium Item. There are seven items, that particular one is called the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said.

"Puzzle?" Yugi's mouth began to water, he loved puzzles.

"It isn't assembled. No one has been able to solve it in thousands of years. It is said that the Pharaoh of the time when these items were in use saved the world by locking himself away. The puzzle was shattered sometime after that. The Pharaoh's spirit is said to be trapped inside to this day. When the puzzle is solved the solver is supposed to get a wish."

Yugi was drawn closer to the item with Yami's words. It was fascinating to think that something like that could be real. "Have you ever tried to solve it?"

"I have." Yami said. "I was unable to. You see the solver cannot be just anyone. That person is chosen." Yami finished.

"Wow." Yugi said. "About this Pharaoh, I've been fascinated by ancient Egypt since I was little and I've never heard of that him."

"He didn't want anyone to know about it but his closest advisors. He didn't want anyone to try and awaken the evil he had sealed away. There is even a society; they are descendants of the Pharaoh's advisors; who try to keep the Pharaoh's life a secret."

"If that's true then why are you telling me this?"

"No one would believe you if you told them anyway and I believe I can trust you." Yami said and pulled Yugi close to him. "I can trust you, can't I?" Yugi was too distracted by the smell and feel of the man who was holding him that all he could do was nod. "Good." Yami said and leaned down to bury his face in Yugi's hair.

A knock came at the door and Yami pulled away quickly and answered the door. "What do you want, Akefia?"

"I heard that you went to see my other the other day." He snarled.

"What if I did?"

"Stay away from him. You have no right to mess with him."

"That's where you are wrong; my title gives me that right. I have company; we will talk about this later."

"No, we'll take about it now!" Akefia pushed Yami back into the room and punched him in the jaw. Yugi let out a gasp. Yami wiped his chin and glared at Akefia in warning. "You won't have your title for long." He said and stalked out of the room.

Yugi rushed to Yami's side and looked at him in concern. "Are you okay? What was that about?"

"He has a crush on your little friend, Ryou, he's just really jealous." Yami said. "I should get you back home."

"That seemed a little more than jealousy." Yugi muttered but followed Yami back to Forks U.

They walked in silence for a while and soon their journey would be over. Yugi didn't want to let his chance pass up. "I was wondering… are you free for dinner sometime?" Yami smiled at him. "I'd like to treat you to dinner, just as a thank you for today."

"It would be my pleasure to join you for dinner but I'm not sure that would be wise." Yugi's heart sank. "Though our schools are trying for unity, we really aren't supposed to spend time together out of the school setting. I hope you can understand."

"Yes, of course." Yugi continued to follow Yami to the gates of Forks U.

"Stay out of trouble, Yugi." Yami said and plucked Yugi's arm by the wrist and kissed the back of his hand. "No leaving the school after dark," and with that Yami headed back to his school.

Yugi smiled in spite of himself; though he was rejected he couldn't help but feel that Yami wasn't quiet finished with him.


End file.
